Soul Eater: The Madness Within Your Heart
by Hitsu4HinaEva -Hari-Sama
Summary: A sequel to Soul Eater. Includes new enimies, characters, and possibly even love?
1. Beginnings

It was an average-looking night that night near the good old, average-looking academy in the average-looking Death City. With that, there was the average-looking Moon laughing about who-knows-what (probably average looking), next to the average-looking stars in the average-looking sky that gave it an average-looking sheen to it.

On this night, somewhere on a street in this city, there was a creature running around. Most likely, you are thinking it was average-looking, right? Well, you are wrong. Nothing average about it. It had humongous, samurai-blade-sharp fangs that loomed out of it's mouth, which was half open, probably because it didn't want to cut itself, maybe because it's favorite hat was forgotten at home, who knows. It had a pale blue color of skin. It was a sort of texture to where you would think that if you touched it, it would feel like almost-drying paint. It's arms were made up of three scythe-type blades. The fourth, you ask? It could have been lost in a tennis mach, for all we know.

Certainly, you would expect something or somebody to deal with it, right? Right. That would be the job of students at the famous Death Weapon Mister Academy, which was mentioned earlier. Maka Albarn, with her partner, Soul, by her side, was immediately on the case. With Soul in his weapon form, she held the scythe horizontally in front of her as she ran down corridors and paths to reach the previously mentioned creature.

"Soul," she asked, "have you been keeping track? This'll be our ninetieth Kishen egg."

From inside the blade of the weapon, a reflection of Soul was shown, "Yeah. This'll be a piece of cake, dude." He said with a smirk.

Once they reached the creature, Maka stopped and shouted, "Hey, ugly!" The creature turned around quickly to assess who was using bad old movie-referenced lines.

"Marren the serial killer, your soul is no loner human and has become a Kishen egg. Get ready, cause," She got into fighting stance, "your soul is mine!"

She went running in Warren's direction and landed two kicks to the face. It fazed him for a second or to, but he was quick to retaliate and swiped at her fast and furiously. She managed to dodge the first five or so swipes, but then blocked one with Soul's handle. By doing so, she managed to swing over and swiftly smash his head with a kick and it sent him flying over into a nearby dumpster. Like before, he was quickly out of the shock and went dashing at her again. He now had a stream of blood flowing down his already pained looking face.

'He's fast,' Maka thought to herself. She went and sliced through part of the joint where one blade and Marren's body connected, followed by a hollow screech emerging from him.

"Sorry," she retorted, "next time I won't miss!"

In which seemed like a blink of an eye, she fled over to him and sliced right through his body. What was left of Marren became composed of a dark matter and scattered like ribbons being unraveled in a tornado-like pattern. Inside emerged a floating, red orb that emitted light, and it floated over to Maka.

Soul went back to human form, his familiar smirk across his face. He grabbed the orb, which was a Kishen egg just so you know, by a small handle-like tail that floated upwards and dropped it in his mouth, swallowing it hungrily. "Whew~

Maka, thanks for the meal." She smiled and nodded, jogging over to where he stood. "Okay. Only nine souls left, Soul."

Soul groaned. "Man, when you say it like that, it sounds like we've been through such a hassle. So uncool." Maka laughed and sighed. "It'll be over before you know it. I'll make you into a Death Scythe stronger than my dad would ever hope to be."

Soul grinned. "I'm looking forward to it. C'mon, let's get going. I'm starving and it's your turn to cook tonight." Maka frowned. "Is food all you really think about after a fight?"

"'Kay, dinner's ready, Soul." Maka brought a few plates out to the table and set them each in front of a chair, one chair having a pile of books stacked. She put the food in the center of it and sat down, not forgetting to place a fish on the plate in front of the book-stacked chair.

"Thanks for the food." Soul and Maka chorused, followed by Blair, in her cat form, jumping onto the extra chair. "Nya~ Thanks!"

They ate peacefully, starting up idle chitchat every now and then, and after completing the meal they washed their tableware and put them away.

"Hey, Maka," Soul plopped onto the couch next to Maka, lazily tilting his head over to her so she would be in his line of vision. "Isn't your birthday tomorrow?"

"You actually remembered?" She blinked, a bit surprised, a bit happy as well, and repeated his action by looking over at him.

"Surprisingly enough. Is there anything you wanna do? We could skip class or something." He blinked once or twice as well.

"I'd like to, but we have a project due, remember?" She sighed, sinking back further on the couch. "I wanna still be top of the class, you know." Soul groaned and did the same, hitting his forehead to his palm. "Always the perfectionist, huh? Anyway, I thought about that, and I have a plan that's not only cool but surefire, too."

"Are you sure you wanna do this, Black Star? It may be too tough…"

Black Star stood in the doorway, Tsubaki reluctantly trudging behind, proudly as ever. "Of course I can! I'll deliver Maka's project no sweat!"

He ran out, in the direction of the Academy. "Yahooo~! You can count on me!"

When he was gone, Soul turned to Tsubaki, "So you'll make sure it makes it in one piece?"

"Of course." Tsubaki smiled. "Bye, soul! Tell Maka I said 'Happy Birthday'!" He nodded and raised a hand as a small wave. "Okay! Now…" he turned to the clock behind him,  
>"remind me why the hell I got up at four in-the-morning to make a stupid call? So uncool…"<p>

"Thanks for taking me out today, Soul." Maka smiled.

She was dressed in a yellow sundress, except she wore a blue hoodie over the top. Her hair was let out with one strand of hair on each side curled, held with hair clips, and falling over her shoulders. Courtesy of Blair.

"Yeah, whatever." Soul looked away, finding it hard to think of the same Maka he knew when she was all… decorated like that.

Despite his efforts to avoid something like this, Maka grabbed onto his arm . "Let's get going!"

Soul sighed and nodded.

They walked around town for a while, stopping once or twice to look at something Maka found interesting. After a bit, she sighed. "Look out, Soul."

Soul blinked, and then felt something heavy hit the back of his head and he fell over. "Ow, damn it! What the hell?"

It was Maka's father, Spirit. "How dare you get in such a comfortable position with my lovely daughter, Maka? By the way," He handed Maka a box, "Happy birthday, dearest daughter." She growled, "You…

"Idiot!" Maka punched him upward so hard he ended up with a nosebleed.

"Gosh, leave it to my dumb old dad to ruin my birthday by actually showing up, jeez!" She huffed off in the other direction.

"M…Maka?" Spirit blinked, and then glanced over at Soul. "Hey, don't look at me."

"My stupid dad… Damn it..." Maka sighed, walking into some alley. She immediately got a bad vibe.

"Hey… look at this one, Mathieu. She's pretty nice looking, huh?" A redheaded man, probably in his late twenties, stepped out of a shadow.

A blonde, younger looking man followed. "Careful, Mandel. Our mission was to kill, not to flirt. She's got an impressive-looking Soul."

"I don't care…" Mandel, supposedly, stepped closer. "Her looks delicious."

'This is bad...' She thought. Maka swallowed a breath, and lunged at the man with a punch. He caught it, however, and smirked. "Aww, did I make the girlie mad? Well, I've got news for you. You're gonna be my toy for a bit."

He threw her in one direction into a wall, causing her to go back first into it. When she landed on the ground, he put his boot on her arm. "You're not going anywhere." He added with a sadistic grin.

"… Just Hurry up, Mandel. We need to hurry." Mathieu sighed.

Next thing she knew, she saw her father running towards her. He kicked Mandel's face and sent him flying. Mathieu groaned and ran over to where he landed, and Spirit took the opportunity to take care of Maka. "Are you okay?" She nodded.

"Hey, why'd you go running off?" Soul walked into the alleyway and over to her. "You're such an idiot."

"Hey!" Maka started a rant, but stopped when Soul walked over to her. "Just shut up already." He slung her over his shoulder, ignoring her refusals.

"Go take her home. This is too dangerous for you both in Maka's current shock." Spirit said, his arm taking the form of a scythe.

Soul sighed. "Fine. I'm gonna leave this to you."

In all of this confusion, Maka found herself slipping into unconsciousness.

"Soul?" Maka awoke, slowly but surely, and rubbed her eyes with a yawn. She noted Soul asleep in a chair in the corner of her room. Smiling she got up and placed her blanket over him and watched him shift slightly, which made her giggle. 'He actually looks so vulnerable in his sleep.'

"Your dad fought those guys. They got away, but they were pretty dangerous. Soul took a few hits before leaving."

Blair hopped onto Maka's shoulder and yawned. "Oh! I know this is kinda weird to say at this point, but happy sort of late birthday. I'm bored now, so what do you wanna do?"

The girl in question glanced over at her partner, who was probably going to be beyond waking up for a while. "I say we wait 'till Soul gets up."

"Oh!" Blair said suddenly, hopping off Maka's shoulder. She transformed back into human form and sat on the edge of the bed. "I was wondering… Do you like Soul?"

_Ugh... I don't like how this chapter turned out. _

_Well, yay, my first Soul Eater story! And dang, is it long. I've gotten 9 chapters written so far! Haha!_

_ ~Hari-Sama_


	2. Rising

"_Oh!" Blair said suddenly, hopping off Maka's shoulder. She transformed back into human form and sat on the edge of the bed. "I was wondering… Do you like Soul?"_

"W…Wha…Huh!" Maka blushed furiously and became flustered. "I-I-I-I don't like Soul… W-why would you say something like that...?" She laughed nervously.

Blair grinned. "Oh, alright~ So I bet that blush of yours doesn't mean anything in particular, right?"

Maka twitched. "…"

"See? It does bother you. You're obviously in love with this boy."

Maka jumped at this, and blushed a bit more. "…I-I… Even if I did… It'll never happen. Soul just is not the type to like people that way."

Blair blinked and trotted over to Maka. "Ohhh, I'm sorry, Maka. I bet you're wrong about that, though."

"This is pointless discussion…"

Maka glanced over at Soul again and noticed a few cuts along his arms and face. '…I don't like him that way… I'm sure of it…' She walked over to him, a tad downcast.

"..."

"Hmmm… This is interesting. Moreover, you say that your father told you that these two were weapon and Miester. Very intriguing."

Death the Kid stood examining the information he was given.

"Erm… Kid? I don't like the looks of this stuff." Liz said, shivering a bit. "Maka, you say that your dad saw every hit be absorbed and put into energy? That's so creepy…"

"I think it's cool!" Patty exclaimed, carefree as usual, "I wish we could do that…~"

"Well, I don't think they're so tough." Black Star spat.

Maka sighed; face palming as she did so. "Somehow I feel that Kid is the only one taking this seriously…" Tsubaki nodded in agreement.

The group had met up in the patch of woods next to the academy, their usual training spot. They all were discussing the events of yesterday, some, as you may have noticed, more serious than others may. Soul, on the other hand, acted if he couldn't care less one way or the other.

"I see. I must agree with Kid."

Liz screamed, turning over to the new voice in the matter. "Dr. Stein? Not funny! When did you get here?"

"I've been here the whole time." He adjusted his glasses. "I know who you are talking about- The Norman brothers, Mathieu and Mandel. They used to go to the academy. Mathieu was on the verge of becoming a death scythe when they suddenly disappeared. That was seven years ago."

"So why show up now?" Black Star said, crossing his arms. "That's kinda cowardly if you ask me. But I, the great Black Star, would never stoop so low!" He exclaimed, a laugh following it.

They all took a moment to think, but none could come up with an explanation.

"Oh! That reminds me, Dr. Stein," Maka pointed out, "I heard that Crona was in your care since the battle of the Kishin. How is he?"

"Nothing to worry about, Maka," Stein removed his cigarette from his mouth, a thin line of smoke following it, "He's stable. He actually has been for a while. I'm sure he'll be back within the month."

Maka showed an expression of relief. "That's good. Thanks."

"I say that we need to talk about this later." Kid said as the bell rang.

"This week, students, we will be doing a lesson on studying a form of anatomy." Franken Stein said, spinning around in his swivel chair to face the students. "This unit includes you all working with your weapon partner. If you don't have one, then you'll have to speak to me after class.

Meisters, you all will study the anatomy of your weapon partner. Weapons, you will just have to deal with it because this grade is for not only the Meister, but you too."

"Excuse me, Dr. Stein," Tsubaki raised her hand shyly, "Um, what exactly do you mean by 'studying' the weapons anatomy? Not dissection…right? "

"Interesting question, Tsubaki." Stein smiled. "It's basically the same thing as studying anything else, minus the dissection. By the end of this week, you should be able to tell every detail from the breaking point of the weapon and why, to where all of their weak points and how long their blade is, or something along those lines, from memory. For you and Black Star, it'll be less than easy because of your different forms."

There was a moment of quiet chattering amongst the students, some complaints, some stating how easy this was.

"Kay, now read a book or something. Class dismissed." Stein exclaimed, spinning out of the classroom, only to fall on his back once out of the room.

"Can you believe we only have a week?" Maka sighed, hitting her head on the desk. "This is almost impossible."

"What's with the attitude? So uncool." Soul said, sighing and leaning back on the bench. "It's nothing too hard. I'm just a scythe; it'll be easy for us. Besides, with how long we've known each other, all we gotta do is just fill in a couple of blanks."

Maka turned her head over to him. "You've got a point. At least we're better off than those two," She pointed over to Tsubaki and Black Star.

"…Poor Tsubaki…" They said in unison.

"Tsubaki, we're gonna work non-stop starting after school! Get ready to push yourself to the edge!" Black Star shouted, putting one foot on the desk and the other on the bench.

Tsubaki sighed. "I'll try to keep up…!"

"Liz, Patty, I understand that you both are pretty symmetrical when in weapon form, yes?" Death the Kid pointed, turning to the previously mentioned duo. "This will be a simple task, for I never forget an act of perfect symmetry…!"

"There he goes again…" Liz sighed as Patty burst out into childish laughter.

"Alright… I've got length, and the more important stuff," Maka nodded to herself. "Now I just need to figure out your ultimate limit."

"Well, I know how much pressure I can withstand in this form," Soul said, appearing in the reflection, "And I know the effects of some things, so I guess we're good in that department."

Maka sighed in frustration. She felt that, even if she did remember, and perfectly execute what she learned, that something would be missing. Nevertheless, she knew that there wasn't anything she had forgotten, so… why would anything be missing?

"Hey, you okay? I think we should pack it in for today." Soul said, returning to human form in a flash of light.

"Okay." Maka said, turning on her heel to the direction of their home. They started walking.

After dinner and such, everyone in the household said their goodnights and went to their rooms.

In the dreams of our main character, there was only a shroud of darkness, making nothing visible. One could not even differentiate from where the floor and the walls were. However, for some reason, when looking at where she was supposed to be standing, Maka only saw her reflection; only, it looked black-and-white.

She walked around for a bit, stopping every once and a while to see if there was any color to her reflection or if the state of the setting around her had changed. 'Where am I…?'

After a while, Maka heard crying. She could not tell where it was coming from, so she found herself just wandering in search for the sound's original position.

"Hello? Anyone here?" She called.

Suddenly, the crying stopped. A tiny, shaking voice of a girl replied, "…no. Not here. There." Maka felt a tap of a finger on her leg, and turned and saw a girl hugging her knees at her feet. "Not here. It's there."

When the girl began crying again, Maka jumped a bit. "Hey, now… I-it's alright…" She said, kneeling down to cradle the child. The girl only cried a bit louder for a while. All Maka felt she could do was hold and soothe her.

Once she stopped, Maka backed up a bit. After getting a better look, she saw that she looked the same as she did as a child. "Hey, see? It's okay. What's your name, little one?"

The girl sniffled a bit, before opening her previously clamped-shut eyes. They were deep scarlet, almost the same color as blood. "It doesn't have a name…"

Maka frowned. This was a bit strange. Well, looking back on it, all of this was a bit strange. "What? No name, really?" The girl nodded.

"Can you give it a name?"

"What?"

The girl pointed to herself. "It."

Maka blinked, "Huh? But…I think your mother should, not me."

The girl sniffled again, adjusting herself to where she was sitting on her knees. "When you and it meet, then? Then will you give it a name?"

Then Maka found herself waking up in a panic, leaving the world of darkness behind, along with it's only light.

"…Who was that?"


End file.
